Description and Justification of Renovation: Current Server Room Conditions The goal of the proposed COBRE funded alterations and renovations is to enlarge the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory's server room to support the data needs of COBRE Project Leaders and the COBRE program in the Comparative Biology of Tissue Repair, Regeneration, and Aging at the MDIBL. MDIBL requests support to expand and enhance an existing server room in order to provide additional server capacity and proper environmental conditions necessary to meet the objectives of the proposed COBRE program. The existing MDIBL server room (Figure 1, see also Line Drawings) occupies a 213 net square foot portion of a 776 net square foot building at the center of the MDIBL campus. This space was renovated in late 2006 to accommodate MDIBL servers and data storage devices. The building was selected as a server and data center because of its central location and proximity to the main data (internet) utilities entrance onto the MDIBL campus. The facility has met the needs of MDIBL and the Maine INBRE program including providing significant bioinformatics support and data storage of DNA sequence and confocal image data. The center has also supported the server and data needs of the NIEHS funded Comparative Toxicogenomics Database (ES014065